


Be more chill omegaverse story thingy

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yah this is just a be more chill omegaverse thing that I came up with.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is where I explain how this'll work right? Yeah. It is.

So, Alpha's are more dominant, omegas being more submissive. The world is 50 percent beta's, 40 percent Alpha, and 10 percent omega. These are known as second genders, and they will 'present' thenselves from anywhere from age 12-17, kinda like a girls period.

An alpha, when having ruts, will send off it's scent, which attracts everyone, though mainly omegas. Vice-versa with omegas, except it's when they're in heat. (An alpha, even one that hasn't presented yet, will immediately go to "tend" to an omega in heat.) Beta's are just normal humans. 

Suppressants exist for both Alphas and omegas, if you only take them during your (rut or heat) they make it so you smell like you normally do. However, you can take them constantly and hide your second gender entirely.

These cycles don't merely exist to get you laid tho. They are to help you find your mate. Once you've smelled your mates scent, the second gender part (which can communicate with you and push the human half out the way and make decisions. When taken over by your more primal side, pupils dialate.) will constantly try to push your attention away from any others and canceled any other attraction. 

As for each of the characters second genders:

Jeremy- Alpha  
Michael- Omega  
Rich- Beta  
Michaels Ina (Martha)- Alpha  
Michaels Mom (Susan)- Omega  
Jake- Alpha  
Brooke- Beta  
Chloe- Alpha  
Jenna-Beta  
Mr.Heere-Beta  
(Bleh) Jeremy's mom-Alpha  
Christine- Beta

That's all for now folks!


	2. Heats, Ruts and Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Heere is worried.

George Heere was very worried. About multiple things, but at that moment it was becuase he didn't want his son to be an Alpha. His ex-wife had been an alpha. However much he wanted to forget her existence, Jeremy was just too much like her. 

The first sign had been what his friend's and his Sons friend's Moms had told him about Michael's first heat. (Between 7th and 8th grade) The two boys had been hanging out and cuddling like dweebs (Susan's words, not his) when after a while they heard a thud and whining.

When they'd gone to see what happened, they saw Jeremy with Michael pinned to the floor, the pair of them with dilated eyes that were glistening. They'd had to pull Jeremy off, which proved difficult. Michael started crying when they pulled Jeremy off and the other started scrathching at the pair of them. 

After returning him to his Dad, George was very concerned with a mild sense of 'oh FUCK is he an alpha?' He'd calmed himself down enough by telling himself that he was probably just a beta overreacting to an omega heat.

When he'd talked to Jeremy about it, his response didn't help. The conversation went something like, "Okay, Jeremy, do you have any idea what happened there?" 

Jeremy had scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I'm n-not quite s-sure act-tually. Um... We were hugging, and he went to the bathroom and didn't come back so I went in and saw him l-lying on the floor, looking flushed p-pink. H-his eyes were w-weird. And he smelled..." He trailed off and his face got a red tint. 

Mr.Heere was not pleased with these developments. But he managed to convince himself that Jeremy wasn't an alpha, no he couldn't be, that'd be ,,,silly.

That was until one day, about a year and 5 months later, Michael showed up at his doorstep sweating and blushing. "Me.Heere, very sorry to bother you, but you need to get Jeremy right the FUCK NOW." He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry for cussing, but he's wrapped up in my moms backseat," he pointed at the faded blue convertible. "and he's freaking out."

George raised an eyebrow. "Why's he tied up in your backseat?" Michael shifted his eyes towards the ground. Then he pulled down the hood of his jacket and their was a purple bruise. A hickey.

'VERY NOT AMUSED VERY NOT AMUSED' his brain started shrieking. The teen pulles his hood back up and tightened the strings. "We were eating fro-yo in the back of the car when all of a sudden his eyes went weird and he was all 'Something more tasty' and started sucking on my neck and he left tHat." His voice came out strained as he quickly explained, cracking at the end.

Mr.Heere wrestled a very p!ssed Jeremy out of the car as he struggled and reached for Michael, who stepped awkwardly to the side. 

He had to forcefeed his son a suppressant and then freaked out about the fact that Jeremy was in fact and Alpha.  
When the suppressant took effect, a very embarrassed looking Jeremy came out of his room. This time when asked about it, the explanation was more of a confirmation. 

"Do you know what just happened?"  
"Um.. We were eating in Michaels Mothers' car and I felt weird, like some force was yanking me down to earth. And Michael just suddenly seemed, so mcFrickin appetizing." His whole face and neck went red after he said that. 

"Only b-because I c-can't think of a better describing word. For how he sm-smelled and f-felt." He decided now would be a good time to stop talking and stared at his Dad.

Mr.Heere's expression was like an upset smirk. Jeremy cleared his throat. "D-do you have m-more of those pills? Before h-high school?"

Giving a curt nod, and seeing his son smile, he decided

THIS IS FINE. THIS IS FINE. and it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooof  
Was that bad?  
Also- please don't point out the "if it's before highschool, He's too young to be driving"


	3. Suppressants and tears

Once the boys started high school, both if them took suppressants. Jeremy took them constantly, blocking his Alpha-ness from everywhere but his own mind- and to Michael. Michael could always tell when Jeremy was "especially alpha", whether it be due to a minor change in smell, or him being more touchy with Michael on that day, he could tell. 

Michael took suppressants so that his heats wouldn't effect his daily life, but you could probably still tell he was an omega. 

During freshman year, Jeremy developed a crush, no not a crush, that implied he wanted an equal relationship with her, an obsession on a girl who'd moved here at the start of seventh grade. 

Christine Canigula. Michael wanted to hate her, but she seemed so goddamn sweet and innocent. He still hated how she was all Jeremy ever seemed to want to talk about. 

She was a beta. That meant if the two of them mated, they'd probably have Alpha pups. Sorry, babies. It was far less likely though, mostly due to the fact that nobody but him knew that Jeremy was an alpha.

Why was he so jealous? Well, during his first heat, he'd wanted to be back with Jeremy and called him over before he felt all fuzzy and when he looked up again, he saw Jeremy towered over him on the floor. 

He decided he definitely liked this. Unfortunately, his omega side liked it more, and shoved him back. But yeah. He was definitely jealous of a girl who probably didn't know him or Jeremy existed.

That probably wasn't good.


End file.
